


Worth the Wait

by United_Psychos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, M/M, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Steve Rogers Angst, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/United_Psychos/pseuds/United_Psychos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can’t take it anymore. He needs to tell someone. That someone is Bruce who suddenly becomes his wingman. Other things that happen: Steve can't stop thinking about Tony, Clint Barton is living a spy's life and Natasha slays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

_ Early in the morning in Stark Tower, Bruce and Tony are quietly conversing in the kitchen. It has been a month since all the Avengers have moved in but Tony and Bruce were up early to get started on a new project when Tony brought it up. _

 

Tony sighed heavily gazing into Bruce’s deep brown eyes. Ever since he was a kid his father had told him this was wrong. But he needed to confide in someone.

 

“Bruce…” he began, breaking the tense silence.

 

“Tony, you know you can tell me…” Bruce began but was swiftly interrupted

 

“I know, just let me get through this…” Tony uttered quickly

 

He was twelve when he knew, but when questioning his parents about his curiosity his father had screamed at him about how he didn’t know the repercussions of such feelings and how he was a shame to his himself and the company. Tony had quickly ceded and never brought up the subject again…ever. Only now, years later, he knew he had to tell someone.

 

Tony placed a hand on his friend's shoulder stooping slightly staring intensely at the ground _. If I have a heart attack from this I swear,  _ Tony thought to himself. Heart beating very fast and irregularly Tony said

 

“Bruce, I’m not normal” thankfully that for once Bruce didn’t respond with a snide comment but continued to listen intently to his friend.

 

“I’ve been living a hiding this my whole life and I can’t do it anymore. I don’t feel… I just… Bruce, I like men.” Tony said quickly

 

Bruce nodded, then smiled and laughed a bit. 

 

“You know, it kind of makes sense. You only ever brought girls home when you were drunk.” Bruce shook his head smiling

 

“I can’t believe I didn't figure it out... and they call me a genius” he smiled at Tony

 

“I’ll be here for you if you have any other life changing secrets” he said reassuringly

 

Tony replied, “Well, actually... there is one more thing.” he paused “I have a small crush on Steve” 

 

“Like our Steve? Steve Rogers? Hm. well, what's not to like” Bruce said with a mischievous look

 

“I know he is bi but could you see if he would even consider dating me? With the age difference and all?” asked Tony. 

 

“Sure thing, he’s  down in the gym right now, i’ll try to make it subtle” Bruce replied over his shoulder already on the way to the gym.

 

Tony sighed in relief. Bruce didn't think he was abnormal he completely accepted him and his crush on Steve Rogers. He had to admit, the man was something else. Bemused with his own thoughts Tony stowed to his workshop thinking of a complex scheme for adding wind energy to Stark Tower.

 

_ From the stairwell Clint stoot up, knees creaking. He would say he felt bad about eavesdropping but he really didn't he was a spy eavesdropping is part of his job. Having been on his way to breakfast when he just happened to run into their conversation he felt that it wasn't too creepy. _

 

_ “So” he thought to himself “Stark’s into men.” _

 

_ he could kind of see it but he definitely knew where he was coming from when he said he liked Cap. Honestly, he wouldn’t have been surprised if all the Avengers has had a crush on the super soldier once. He quietly slips away again to go tell Natasha.  _

 

Steve had woken up that morning and gone straight to the gym determined to get some exercise before meeting Sam and Wanda for lunch. He lifted 300 pounds without barely breaking a sweat and was in the middle of running on the treadmill when he realized Bruce was quietly trying to lift a 30lb medicine ball. 

 

“Don't hurt yourself big guy” Steve called over “What brings you to the gym anyway?” Bruce rarely left the workshop always messing with some project or another. 

 

Bruce was already sweating as he struggled to lift the medicine ball, he didn't usually work out because all physical activity could be easily handled by the other guy. 

 

“Just wanted to check out the gym, i’ve lived here for a month and never bothered to come down here” Bruce grimaced holding the ball above his head sweating profusely 

 

“So Steve, what are you up to later today?” Bruce questioned

 

“Nothing much, just going to lunch with Wanda and Sam” the super soldier replied

 

“Are you ever going to call Sharon back?” Bruce asked innocently

 

“No, probably not, I didn't think it would be weird between us but I can't stop thinking of Peggy when i’m with her, she’ll understand.” Steve responded

 

Bruce was starting to get tired of the small talk and went straight to the point

 

“Have you ever considered dating someone on the team?” 

 

“Um.. what. I don't know.. What do you mean?” Steve stumbled 

 

“I mean, would you ever date someone on our team” Bruce retorted

 

“Well, I don't know...maybe... why? Does someone like me?” Steve asked

 

“Oh just wondering” Bruce responded already making a beeline for the door leaving Steve confused and curious. 

 

_ Pissed, Clint climbed back down the stairs muttering to himself. Nathasha had already known... of course she had, the crazy spy woman knew exactly what was going on in Stark Tower 24/7.  _

 

Tony was bent over a metallic arm humming along to the music that filled the workshop. The doors slid open and a sweaty Bruce entered Tonk looked up almost searing off one of his fingers with the concentrated laser beam. 

 

”So?” Tony asked excitedly

 

“He said maybe but he was catching on to me so I had to get out of there” Bruce informed him

 

_ This is great,  _ Tony thought  _ now I just need to get on with it and ask him out _

 

Steve finished his workout, showered and walked to the deli he was supposed to meet Sam and Wanda at still pondering over his and Bruce’s awkward conversation that morning. 

 

_ Someone likes him.  _ That’s always nice but the who was killing him. He continued walking for a few minutes until it dawned on him.  _ Tony has always been Bruce’s wingman so would it be illogical to assume that Bruce was returning the favor for Tony?  _

 

After texting Sam and calling off for lunch he turned and ran back towards Stark Tower. He burst into the front doors and ignored JARVIS yelling at him to wipe his shoes off. He spotted Tony heading up the stairs and shouted 

 

“Hey!”

 

Before racing up after him

 

Tony froze, Steve knew, and the bigger man was running at him, full speed. Did he hate Tony? Was he mad? As the super soldier reached the landing he reached out and surprisingly fully embraced Tony is a bear hug. Unsure, Tony tensed up and didn’t return the hug. Tony didn’t know how he knew or how much but years of hiding his emotions and living an egotistical facade kept him from opening up. 

 

Steve slowly released Tony from his hug, suddenly painfully aware of how impulsive his decision had been. He had been so sure it was Tony. He wanted it to be Tony. Tony was giving him that quizzical look that said ‘Ok. What was that for?’ Steve didn’t  know what to think so he let forth a stream of words that were kind of like an apology.   
  


Tony couldn’t believe it. Steve knew, which is what he wanted in the first place... right? Mind twisted in self-doubt he couldn't process anything Steve was saying, he could only look in wonderment at him.  _ Fuck this _ he thought and reached up and pulled Steve into a heated kiss.. Years of pent up emotion were suddenly lifted off of Tony’s shoulders. He had dreamed about this since he was thirteen and it definitely was worth the wait. 

 

_ Both men were rooted to the spot, kissing. Clint couldn't say he was surprised like a shadow he slipped away, he would definitely beat Natasha this time.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
